Ride the Bull
by Lord of Infinity
Summary: Alistar spends some time relaxing in the sauna. Just not in the way he expected to.


Alistar approached the building that served as the League's very own bathhouse. It was a place he visited often whenever he needed to blow off some steam(no pun intended). It irritated him whenever he had to lower his head as to not knock his horns against the doorway. Inside sat a familiar middle-aged man who ran the place from behind a large desk. What was his name again? David? Daniel? Damian! That was it! Damian was too busy reading a book and Alistar had to clear his throat to get his attention. He looked up and smiled at the sight of the Minotaur.

''Hey there, Al!'' Damian greeted. ''Got no matches today?''

''Wouldn't be here if I did now would I?'' Alistar replied with mild annoyance.

Though the human didn't seem phased. ''Okay fair enough. Public room or a private one?''

''Private.''

''Well you're in luck. All rooms are vacant today. Just pick which ever you want and enjoy.''

Alistar mumbled a 'thanks' as he made his way into the changing rooms. He stripped himself of his attire (Consisting only of a loincloth) and placed it in one of the lockers. He then grabbed a white towel that was about the right size and wrapped it around his waist. After that he settled himself in one of the rooms and allowed himself to relax for what felt like ages.

He liked this place and how it easily made his mind drift away from all the troubles of the world. Away from a life of captivity under the Noxian empire, away from the destruction of his tribe, and back to a much simpler life that now felt like a lifetime ago. He thought about his people, especially the women. Who were nothing like the female humans, small and frail. Instead they were as powerful and as strong as their male counterparts if not more. In both a battle in the fields and in the bed.

Just the thought about it made his member get excited. It was then that Alistar realized just how long it had been since he had a good rutting with one of his own kind. By now it was already fully erected and poking from under his towel, demanding attention. Alistar let out a long sigh.

 _Oh well, I did come here to relax. Might as well 'relax'._ He thought.

He slipped a hand under his towel and began stroking himself. He closed his eyes and his thoughts conjured up an image of himself ramming himself into a nice looking female Minotaur. Actually make that two. The imaginary sex was so good he started to go faster, and faster and fast-

The sound of a soft gasp was enough to bring Alistar back into reality. His head snapped to the door of his room and there stood Lux, the Lady of Luminosity, wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped tightly around her chest. Her mouth hung wide open just like her blue eyes, which were shifting between him and his cock.

...

...

...

In single moment, everything happened all at once. Alistar pressed both hands against his manhood in order to keep it out of sight. Lux, with blood rushing to her cheeks, slammed the door shut yelled a series of apologies from other side. Alistar's eyes stayed glued to the door, a horrified look on his face. She had just seen him masturbating! He smacked a hand against his face and mentally berated himself for not checking if the door was locked before getting down to business.

Alistar leaned to rest his back against the wooden wall, feeling just as deflated as his member. He almost jumped at the sound of knocking on his door. The Minotaur got up to open it and saw Lux standing before him. Her cheeks were still a deep shade of red.

''I'm so, so ,so sorry!'' She apologized. ''I should've knocked before coming in.''

''Uh... it's fine. Don't worry about it.'' He said. Hoping they could move past this incident and never have to think about it ever again.

Though there was a flash of relief on the young human's face, it was quickly replaced with something akin to nervousness. Which made Alistar curious as to why. Lux quickly glanced around the hallway as if making sure no one else was around then looked back at him.

''I,...um I wondering if...'' She seemed to struggle with her words. ''What I saw you doing in there...with your cock.''

Alistar's heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened.

''Can I please watch as you're...doing it?''

...

...

...

''WHAT!?''

The Minotaur's outburst made Lux jump back a bit.

''I-I know it sounds weird but... I've never seen a man actually do it until now. Nobody is else is here so we won't get caught.'' She said as she looked up him with those blue full of pleading.

Alistar couldn't believe what he was hearing. He knew this was stupid and his mind kept telling him to outright reject the human's request.

 _No, no, no no, no,no, no, no, no, no, no, no_

''...Okay.'' He said.

 _You idiot!_

He's mind may have been telling no. But his body...his body was telling him yes. The girl looked relieved at his response but Alistar gave her a stern look.

''But we NEVER speak of this to ANYONE. Do I make myself clear?''

Lux nodded and said softly. ''I won't tell a soul. Promise.''

Alistar stepped aside so Lux could come in and then he closed the door (Making sure it was locked this time). He sat down on the bench and Lux sat across from him. The Minotaur wasn't exactly comfortable with doing his thing now that he had an audience. Nevertheless, he unfolded his towel and began stroking his member just like he did before.

The deep shade of crimson returned to Lux's cheeks she watched the Minotaur pleasure himself in front of her.

''It's so big...''

Alistar heard her say in a barely audible tone. He guessed he could understand her surprise. His kind easily dwarfed a human in pretty much every aspect of the word. He didn't know why but hearing those three words come from her made him feel very...good.

Feeling more comfortable now, Alistar began to pick up the pace. He saw Lux was now fidgeting where she sat but her eyes never left his cock for one second. What happened next surprised him. She spread her legs slowly until her pussy was in full display for him to see. Even from where he sat he could see it was already wet. She was getting aroused by him! The realization made his member twitch a little.

Lux brought a hand between her thighs rubbed the folds of her womanhood, causing moans of pleasure to escape her lips. Alistar found himself staring, the sight before him was really starting to turn him on. He could smell her now even from where he sat. The sweet scent of her pussy hit his large nostrils like a tidal wave. He pumped himself much faster than before and in response Lux inserted two fingers inside and moved to match his speed. Their eyes locked on to each other. The room was starting to get a little hotter due to their rapid breathing as they continue to please themselves.

Suddenly Lux stopped what she was doing, got up and approached the Minotaur. Her eyes shifted between him and his penis. Alistar could immediately tell what she wanted. He nodded.

Seeing his approval, Lux knelt down before the Minotaur's enormous dick. She trailed her fingers along it's length which made it twitch on contact, then wrapped her hand around the base. Alistar enjoyed feeling the softness of her touch against his hard member. Once her grip was firm she began stroking him slowly. This caused a thick drop of precum to leak from the head and down the shaft. Lux leaned forward to lick it off and the look on her face said she enjoyed the taste very much. So much so that she started pumping Alistar much faster to try and milk him of even more. As soon as more of it started to flow out Lux brought her tongue to the head to give a quick lick at the tip. Alistar let out an audible groan as one lick turned to two, then four, until Lux seemingly got tired of these short trades and decided to all-in, taking as much of him as she possible could in her mouth.

Alistar rolled his eyes back. He could feel so damn much of her at once. Her soft lips, her wet tongue, her warm breathing, each thing about her brought a whole new wave of pleasure along his cock. He felt Lux's lips slide slowly down until the head touched the back of her throat then pull back again with the head staying inside. She repeated this process for a good long minute or two. Alistar couldn't remember the last time he felt this good. Without thinking, he gripped her head with both hands forced her to take more of him.

Lux let out a muffled yelp as her jaws were being stretched to their limits. She tried to protest and push herself off but the Minotaur easily overpowered her.

Then Alistar stood up and now began thrusting himself into Lux, making her gag. This went on for several more seconds until he let out a loud groan as his cock pulsed and spewed his seed down the girl's throat. Lux's eyes widened as she felt the warm, thick substance fill her stomach. After another low groan, Alistar collapsed backwards onto the bench and his dick slipped out of Lux's mouth in an audible pop, letting the girl finally breathe.

When the realization of what he had just done began to set in, Alistair panicked.

''I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to be so rough. Are you hurt?'' He asked worriedly. How could he be so stupid! In his lust he forgot that he wasn't being pleasured by another one of his kind but a damn human. And his roughness could've possibly injured her.

''I'm fine.'' Lux said after catching her breath.

''Are you sure?''

She nodded and smiled. ''It was scary at first but I actually kinda liked it.''

Alistar breathed a sigh of relief at knowing he didn't hurt her. Lux saw a dribble cum still oozing from his penis. She cupped her hands underneath and it formed a small puddle. When it was done she brought it up to her mouth and slurped up the white substance.

''So what should we do now?'' She asked after licking up the last of his seed from her fingers.

Now that she was much closer to him, that sweet smell emanating from her womanhood was enough to drive Alistar into a frenzy. Luckily he was able to have a decent amount of self control. But some instincts were just not meant to be controlled.

''Well since you got to have a taste of me,'' He said, his lips forming an almost mischievous smile. ''It seems only fair that I get to have a taste of you.''

Without warning, he placed both hands underneath Lux's armpits lifted her up with little to no effort. Lux let out a yelp in surprise as Alistar placed her in a way that her legs hung over his shoulders so his mouth had full access to her pussy. All it took was one lick along her folds and Lux's entire shuddered at the touch and she released a long moan. Alistar suppressed the urge to chuckle. It seemed she was a sensitive one.

He decided to tease her for a bit by making excruciatingly slow licks up and down her entrance and occasionally playing around with her clit just for good measure. All the while Lux was trying her best to keep her moans down to a minimum. A task easier said than done. Alistair then pushed in deep to explore the inside her womanhood. The walls around him were wet and juicy and all of Lux's efforts to contain herself were in vain as she let out series load moans at the Minotaur's intrusion. She wrapped her legs around his head and grabbed his horns in an effort to pull him as close to her as possible.

''I-I'm gonna-'' Lux never got to finish her sentence when her body started shaking wildly about. Alistair held her tight as to keep her from falling.

When he finally felt girl's body go limp he lowered her down so she could rest on his lap. Lux stared down at his cock and a blush began to creep its way to her cheeks.

''Something wrong?'' Alistar asked.

''I um...I think I'd like try and fit it inside me.''

''Are you sure that's a good idea? Because you're gonna get stretched.''

''I know,'' She replied and looked up at him with a determined look. ''But still wanna do it.''

She spread her legs between Alistar and held his now fully erect cock up to her entrance. She seemed hesitant for a just a moment before letting his member penetrate her. Lux's eyes immediately grew and she clasped a hand to mouth to muffle a scream. Alistar grunted as he could feel the tightness of her insides. If he thought this would make the girl rethink her decision, he was very wrong. Instead Lux wasted no time in bouncing up and down his cock.

''You're...just...so...damn...big!'' She exclaimed. Each time enveloping the member deep within her womanhood.

Something inside Alistar snapped at that very moment. There was no more room for rationally in his thoughts or actions, they were only driven by his rampaging hormones. If Lux wanted to a good fuck, he was gladly going to give her one. He grabbed the girl by the waist and slammed her down every inch of his manhood.

''Ah!'' Lux screamed in pain.

Alistar got up to his hooves and began thrusting his powerful hips against her. Each thrust made the girls small body bounce like a rag doll. Lux wrapped her arms around his neck and he could feel her breathing heavily against his skin.

''Yes! Yes! Please don't stop!''

Those words spurred him to continue fucking her until he could feel his imminent climax. With one hard plunge and a loud roar, Alistar released a wave of his seed into her. Lux screamed as her insides became coated with the Minotaur's white substance and filled her like a bucket. After it was over Alistar pulled his cock out of her womanhood and sat back down on the bench, streams of cum dripped out of both of them.

''Thank you for doing this with me.'' She said between heavy breaths.

''My pleasure. Really.'' Alistar said with a smirk.

Lux giggled. Then sniffed herself and made a disgusted sound. The whole experience left her reeking of sweat and semen. ''I'm really gonna need a bath. I stink.''

''Mind If I join?''

She looked up at him and smiled. ''I was hoping you would ask.''

* * *

''Hey Damian. See ya tomorrow.''

Damian looked up from his book and saw Alistar making his way out. What really caught his attention was the fact that the Minotaur was grinning and seemed to almost have a spring in his step.

''Well that look at you all in a good mood now,'' Damian said with a smile. ''Guess all that time in the sauna really loosened you up.''

Alistar laughed in response.

''You have no idea.''


End file.
